


Logical Deductions

by bkwrm523



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Whump, F/M, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Brainiac 5 is facing imminent danger, and the reader makes a decision to protect him.





	Logical Deductions

Querl Dox awoke in an instant.

The back of his head hurt, and memories came back to him immediately.

He’d been about to plug himself into the system, ready to fight his ancestor.  Delay him so the others could shut down the power station.  The fight would most likely kill him.  What he hadn’t told his friends, was that there was an 82% chance that his ancestor would infect him, turning him into Brainiac.  If Querl had told them that, there was a 92% chance that his friends would try to stop him.  This way was better.  That  _had_  been the plan; until Y/n had hit him on the back of the head and knocked him out.

There was a pole buried in the ground, extending up through the ceiling.  It had been buried in a wall, but the building was old and abandoned, and the wall had begun to crumble, exposing the pipe.  Brainy woke up to find his hands bound with a pair of meta dampening cuffs, locking him to the pole in the wall.  There were two enormous metal cylinders in the room, maybe five feet in diameter, and they were almost the height of the ceiling.  They were sitting in the middle of the room, next to each other.  In between them, was the control console for the power plant.  Designed by Brainiac, it had two railings in front of it on either side, maybe four and a half feet off the ground.  The computer was high enough in the air that it was clearly designed for the user to stand at it.  There were two monitors; one at the computer, and another higher and off to the side.  The second simply held a display showing the power level on the building’s reactor.

Y/n stood at the station, wires running to her head and blood flowing out of the holes they’d made in her skull.  She stood with her back to him, facing the power station, her hands resting on the rails.  Querl could see the display for the power levels; a quick analysis showed that Y/n’s fight was not going well.  The loading bar was clearly labeled, 25% overload.  When it reached 100%, it would explode.  It dropped to 24%, then 23… it kept falling.  She was losing.

“What are you doing?”  Querl demanded.  A stupid question.  He could clearly see what she was doing.  The loading bar had fallen to 21%.  “No, no.  That’s obvious.  I meant-I meant why?”  Querl’s voice broke.  He was trying to stay focused; he fought the cuffs with part of his attention, trying to find a way to get them off.  If he got the cuffs off, he could stop her.  He could save her.

“Y/n, you have to stop.”  Querl told her, his voice even more strained.  Twenty percent.  His eyes started to fill with tears.  He ignored them; they were a distraction he couldn’t afford.  He focused more of his attention on the cuffs; there was only a 2.6% chance he would break free of them on his own, but he had to try.  He had to keep trying.  It was the only way he’d be able to save her.

“Y/n  _please_!”  Querl yelled, his emotional control utterly breaking down.  “There is a 93% chance that this will kill you,  _please_!  Let me save you!”

Brainiac was winning.  When Querl spoke, the power display suddenly stopped falling.  Y/n was trying to overload it, but Brainiac was pushing the loading bar back into normal parameters.  But then, it stopped at twenty percent.  Twenty one percent.  Twenty two.

“You can hear me.”  Querl said aloud, amazed.  “There was less than a one percent chance you’d be able to… Y/n!  There’s still time!  Please, I can do this!  Brainiac, my ancestor will kill you!  I can save you, please!”  Tears fell from his eyes, his face distorted in pain.  His last attempt to break free from the cuffs failed, and all he could do was watch.

Y/n’s ears were bleeding.  But the power display started rising again.  She was gaining ground on Brainiac.  Thirty percent.  Thirty five.  Fourty.

“Y/n, you- you’re doing it.”  Querl said.  “You’re succeeding.  But - Y/n  _please_!  I don’t want to watch you die, I  _can’t_!”  The power display was above 50%.  She was halfway to succeeding.

“Brainy!”  Querl’s com came back online, and he heard Supergirl’s voice in his ear.  “If you can hear us, you’re almost there!  It’s working!”

“Supergirl!”  Querl exclaimed, his hands yanking at the cuffs again in an effort to move.  “I can hear you because  _I’m not doing it_.  Y/n, she - she knocked me out and plugged herself in.”  He was sobbing now, and his tears were audible in his voice, strained with anguish.  Sixty three percent.  Sixty five.

“What?!”  Supergirl demanded.

“Supergirl, please, you have to help me.”  Querl demanded.  “She chained me to the wall so I would be unable to prevent her.  There is a 93% chance that  _this will kill her_!  You must free me so I can save her!”

“I- I can’t, Brainy.  I’m sorry.  I can’t get away!”  Supergirl replied, her voice almost as anguished as Querl’s.  Seventy percent.  Seventy four.

“Brainy, it’s Alex.”  Alex interjected over the comms.  “Hold on, I’m on my way.”

“Please, hurry.”  Querl begged, his eyes fixed on the power display.  “She’s at 80%, there’s little time.”

“Y/n, please.”  Querl tried again, begging her.  “I don’t want to lose you, I can’t!  Please  _don’t do this_!”  Eighty five percent.  Eighty eight.

The display reached 99%.  Alex still hadn’t come.

“It’s too late.”  Querl said into the comms.  “She’s going to do it.”

“No!”  Alex exclaimed.  “Hold on, I’m almost there.”

Back in the room Querl was trapped in, Y/n started screaming.  The display hit 100%.  There was a wave of static energy that swept through the room, and half the equipment exploded.  Y/n’s hands suddenly released their tight grasp on the railings.  Querl hardly dared to breathe, terrified to discover what Y/n’s state was.

His worst fears were realized when she fell lifeless to the ground.  Querl screamed, openly sobbing.

Alex kicked in the door.  She was over to Querl in a moment, releasing his cuffs.  The moment he was free, he scrambled over to Y/n, tears dropping on her body as he frantically checked her for signs of life.

“Why did you do that?!”  Querl demanded.  “I could have done it, you didn’t need to die.  _Why did you do that_?!”

“Brainy,” Alex tried to get his attention, yelling over the sound of equipment exploding.  “This place is coming down.  We have to go!”  Alex put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him despite the chaos of their surroundings.  “We can get her help, but we have to get out of here.”

***

You awoke slowly.

You were lying in a bed, surrounded by softly beeping medical equipment.  You looked around you, taking stock of your surroundings and trying to figure out where you were.  A hospital?  Unlikely; hospitals all tended to look similar.  Your room was too large, maybe ten or fifteen square feet.  The walls and floor were all black.  There were no chairs for visitors to sit in, and no tables.  The room only contained you and the medical equipment.

Behind you, just then, a door  _flung_  open, slamming against the wall with such force, that the noise startled you.  In a moment, Brainy was next to your bed, hovering anxiously.  His image inducer was back on, showing you an anxious human looking brunette.  

“Y/n!  You’re awake!”  Brainy exclaimed.  He moved to the various medical equipment, pushing buttons and peering at the screen.  You didn’t speak, waiting patiently for him to finish his analysis of your condition.

“Brainy!”  Alex exclaimed, power walking quickly into view and giving the Coluan an exasperated look.  “I told you to wait!”

“It was unnecessary.”  Brainy replied.  “I was able to arrive here with much more efficiency than you, and I have already-”

“Brainy, I told you she’s fine.”  Alex interrupted him, joining him at your bedside.

“Yes, and I am now verifying that assumption.”

You had to fight the urge to giggle.  Brainy was anxious about you, and driving Alex up the wall.  It was adorable to witness.  

“There, you see?”  Alex finally told Brainy.  “I told you she was fine.”

“So it would seem.”  Brainy replied.  “Y/n has defied the odds again.”  He spun, leaning over your bed and brushed the hair out of your face.  “Why did you do that?”  He demanded, his voice and hand gentle, almost as though he was afraid you’d break.  Behind him, Alex quietly moved and left, giving you two some privacy.  

“It’s fine, Brainy.”  You said dismissively, looking away from him.  “It turned out all right.  You heard Alex, I’m gonna be fine.”

“Yes, but you didn’t have access to that information at the time.”  Brainy replied.  You glanced back at his face, trying to stare at his thoughtfully furrowed brow, and not the emotion filling his eyes.  “You could have died.”  His voice broke a little at the last sentence, and your heart broke hearing his pain.

“So could you.”  You told him bluntly, meeting his eyes with determination.  “I couldn’t let him hurt you.”

“There was only a 2% chance of your success, and a 93% chance that just trying would kill you.”  Brainy recited, admonishing you.  “You almost died.  We-” his voice broke then, and he paused before trying again.  “ _I_  almost lost you.  Why did you do that?!”

“I just…” you tried to answer, and your voice died in your throat.  You looked away, unable to meet the intensity of his gaze anymore.  “I guess I didn’t want to live in a world that didn’t have you in it.  I couldn’t let him hurt you.”  You crossed your arms over your chest, hugging yourself and looking away.  There was a long moment, an eternity of a couple seconds of silence.

Then, you felt his hand on the back of your head, turning you to face him.  You had a moment or two to react, to push him away, before he kissed you.  He dove into the kiss, pushing his tongue into your mouth.  He poured all of his emotion into it; love, admiration, fear that he could have lost you…

He leaned into the bed, resting his other arm on the pillow next to your head and half lying on you.  You whimpered a little, trying to lean up into him.

He broke from the kiss, leaning his forehead against you, reveling in just being near you.

“When you are feeling better, I would very much like to see you romantically.”  Brainy murmured, boring his eyes into yours.  You laughed a little, your smile making him smile back at your joy.

“I’d like that, too.”  You replied.


End file.
